La salamandre rampant contre le sort
by CandySheep
Summary: Deux jeunes gens, Octavia et Nothias, au coeur tourmenté par un passé laborieux, se rencontrent en leur 7ème année à Poudlard. La vengeance et l'animosité les rapprochent entre amour et haine, et les poussent vers de sombres événements où rôde la mort.
1. De Maurrissa

_**Inspirée des livres de JKR, cette histoire ne prend toutefois pas en compte les personnages. Pas de Harry, de Ron, de Hermione, ou de Malfoy ... Les lieux, l'atmosphère, les sorts ... appartiennent à JKR, mais les personnages présents sont issus de mon esprit.  
J'espère toutefois, que cette fanfiction, vous plaira :).**_

Candy Sheep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**De Maurrissa.**_

_Le vent soufflait violemment. Les ténèbres envahissait le lieu lugubre, et s'agglutinait sournoisement aux éléments de la Nature, et aux visiteurs présents. La terre, pourvue d'une herbe charnue couleur émeraude, était assaillie par la tempête et la pluie qui transformait terre en boue. Narquois, les nuages déferlaient sur les quelques personnes présentes, une averse violente. Résignés, ces derniers ne prenaient plus la peine de se couvrir à l'aide d'un parapluie ou d'un chapeau. Les larmes des cieux imbibaient les fibres et les mailles des vêtements, ôtant toute protection aux corps des visiteurs, immobiles dans l'obscurité de cette nuit._

_A la lueur des lanternes ou de la foudre intempestive, le visage des inconnus était furtivement dévoilé. De fines ombres marqués leurs traits dans la nébulosité, pour disparaître soudainement grâce à l'éclat d'un éclair, et dévoilait ainsi, des larmes de tristesse. La pluie se mêlait à ces rivières de sel, qui sillonnaient les joues. Leurs cheveux ruisselaient de cette eau martelant, et leurs paupières ne cessaient de trembler sous l'assaut de celle-ci conjugué à ce vent._

_Malgré les promesses faites, par fierté par respect, la peine prenait le dessus, et les pleures ne pouvaient se retenir davantage. En silence, le cortège exprimait son chagrin. La religiosité du lieu inspirait également silence, seul le tonnerre, le vent et les branches maltraitées par la tempête, ne s'offusquaient en rien de leur bruyante intervention dans le recueillement de ces personnes._

_Discrètement, un mouvement se fit sentir dans la foule. Une personne en retrait finit par se déplacer brusquement, et troubler le mutisme et l'immobilité des sorciers. Son corps se mouvait avec élégance et lenteur entre les corps figés. Ses voisins ne se retournèrent pas sur son passage, seuls leurs yeux suivaient silencieusement l'étrange personnage. Sa venue était attendue._

_Un éclair plus violent que ces prédécesseurs illumina brièvement la scène macabre. Les tombes furent baignées durant un court instant d'une lumière éclatante, les épitaphes mortuaires honorées de brèves secondes. Le cimetière était dépourvu de bouquets funèbres. Les tombes, abandonnées à leur triste sort, s'avéraient envahies à la fois par une mousse verdâtres, des lierres et des lianes, mais aussi une couche épaisse de saleté et de poussière grise. L'identité des sorciers fut méconnue. Habillés de longues capes noires, traînant sur le sol trempé et boueux, certain avait ramené sur leur visage leur large capuchon, voilant les traits d'un homme ou d'une femme en un mystère total._

_Leurs corps étaient tous tournés vers un même point. L'homme qui osait briser la quiétude, se dirigeait vers ce point sensible, semblant invoqué une certaine adoration. Ces pas s'enfoncèrent dans la boue qui subsistait après trois jours de pluie ininterrompus. Dans un dernier bruit visqueux, l'homme tourna les talons vers les visages qui le fixaient. A la lueur des torches, sa mâchoire se contracta vigoureusement. Une responsabilité et une tension immense pesaient sur ses épaules. Posant délicatement une main fine sur le sarcophage, ce geste emprunt de grâce reflétait le caractère noble et puissant du sorcier. Sous un halot de lumière diffuse par une lampe à pétrole, l'épitaphe dévoilait aux premières personnes du cortège, le nom du mort :_

_**Ici repose Archibald de Maurrissa **_

_**Assassiné par la main d'un mangemort**._

_De sa main libre, il retira son capuchon pour dévoiler son visage. Aucuns murmures, aucunes paroles ne furent échangés, surprises ou non par l'identité du sorcier. Bien auparavant, nombres de discours eurent spéculés sur son jeune âge, et la force de caractère dont il ferait preuve en cette nuit. Ses traits exprimaient les souffrances du passé. Sa beauté angélique, accentuait fortement ses traits impassibles et fermés. Sa mâchoire carrée, son menton marqué par une fossette, ses cheveux noirs, bouclants légèrement aspiraient aux jeunes demoiselles l'apparition d'un dieu grec. Ses yeux marron tirant sur un noir opaque, contrastait avec sa peau blême. La noirceur de son regard, n'incitait personne à l'approcher, ou attirer davantage les jeunes filles à se brûler les ailes à son contact, et à ses paroles venimeuses. Dorian Gray s'amusait-on à le surnommer entre deux gloussements._

**- Je vous remercie d'être venus**_**, **__déclara-t-il soudainement, forçant sa voix grave pour percer le mur sonore de cette tempête, _**pour rendre hommage à mon cousin, Archibald. Je serais bref en mon discours, vous tous connaissant les grandes qualités de ce sorcier, il serait alors inutile de m'hasarder en des élocutions pathétiques. **_Un court silence suivi de momentané échange emplis de froideur._** Mes paroles ne seront tout compte fait, qu'une invocation et un profond désir. Celui de venger mon cousin. **_De légers murmures surpris créèrent un fond sonore abrutissant, conjugué à celui du vent. Le jeune homme savourait intérieurement cette réaction. Sa main libre vint implorer le silence. _**Oui. Ce sentiment ronge mon âge et mon corps depuis que j'ai vu de mes yeux la mort s'agenouiller à côté du corps de mon cousin. Il ne sera rassasier que lorsque j'ôterais à mon tour, la vitae de l'impétueux meurtrier. Je sais que je me pose face à des murs de silence. La mort d'un auror reste un profond secret que, quoiqu'il en soit, je percerai. Seul, ou avec l'aide de vous, certaines personnes.**

_La requête fut dite. Le murmure reprit, des regards interloqués, durs furent échangés entre le cortège et le jeune homme. Malgré que sa visite lors de cette nuit fût annoncée, peu de personne le connaissait. Il n'était qu'un cousin éloigné venu des Highlands. La foule, majoritairement composées d'aurors, de membres de la famille, d'amis ne cessait de discourir face à l'audace du sorcier. La boue émie soudainement des bruits vaseux au fur et à mesure que les invités s'éloignaient, et quittaient le cimetière. Les mâchoires du sorcier se crispèrent à nouveau devant cet affront. La mort d'Archibald était peu connue de tous. Le silence se murait autour de celle-ci. Seuls quelques aurors présents cette nuit là, possédait en leur souvenir, les actes et les sortilèges qui mirent à fin la vie de leur confrère._

_De ses lettres échangées avec son cousin, Archibald laissait planer l'ombre d'un secret pesant, et qui anéantissait de plus en plus l'âme du jeune homme. Les hiboux se firent rares en ces derniers jours, et les parchemins à moitié emplis de la quotidienne écriture si délicate et fine. Il eut, avant la mort d'Archibald, une altercation entre les deux jeunes gens. Leur relation si fraternelle en fut bouleversée. La confiance si précieuse, confiée à Archibald, en fut brisée, et le caractère rancunier des deux cousins, les avait conduits tous deux dans la noirceur d'une profonde colère. Le coup du sort voulut que, sous un coup de tête, il rende visite à son cousin, au ministère de la magie. Le bâtiment était pris d'assaut par des mangemorts. La fin du combat abrutissait l'esprit des combattants d'une forte tension, et leurs sens s'affolaient sensiblement. Pénétrant dans le hall, il n'avait pu qu'assister impuissant à la mort d'Archibald. Un détail sur son meurtrier lui avait sauté aux yeux, celui d'une cicatrise sur la main droite._

**- Je me présente, **_dis__une voix forte l'extirpant de ses funestes souvenirs_**, Matthias Fleurdelouis, Chef des Aurors mais aussi grand ami de ton cousin**_. _

_Une main se présenta devant le jeune homme qu'il serra aussitôt. L'auror dévoila ses traits en ôtant son capuchon. Sa jeunesse surprit le sorcier, dans la fleur de l'âge, grand et robuste, il n'avait rien d'un vieil homme dont l'imagination lui avait enjouée cette perfidie. Malgré son rang, et la sérénité qu'inspiraient ses traits fermes, le cousin d'Archibald, n'inspirait pour cette communauté du Bien, que mépris. Le ministère semblait pour lui corrompu._

**- Enchanté. **_Répondit malgré tout poliment le sorcier, douteux du lien d'amitié entre cet homme et Archibald.  
_**- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi prochainement.****Ton discours ne me laisse pas insensible, bien que je le réprouve. **_Sa poigne se fit plus ferme et expressive. Silencieusement, ce Matthias Fleurdelouis m'était en garde l'impétueux. _**Où loges-tu ?  
****-Je ferais ma rentrée à Poudlard en ce début de septembre.  
- ****Quel est ton âge ? **_Demandait l'auror intrigué.  
- _**Dix-sept printemps.  
****- Hum. **

_Ce grognement ne fut que plus évocateur. Ce jeune homme, comme il l'attestait selon ses dires, semblait dévoré par une soif de vengeance irrationnelle. Il ne souhaitait avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Par conséquence, il tenterait de le raisonner, ou à défaut, de le mener sur une fausse piste. Lâchant sa main, il le salua d'un hochement de tête, avant de se retourner après avoir effectué quelques pas. _

**- Je t'enverrai un hibou après la rentrée. Quel est ton nom ?  
- ****Nothias Maurrissa. **

_L'auror hocha légèrement de la tête, et rabattit à l'aide de ses deux mains sa capuche et s'éloigna après un dernier regard à la tombe. Seulement deux silhouettes se maintenaient et se distinguaient dans l'obscurité. La tempête ne dépérissait point. Le chant d'une chouette perça de sa volonté et de sa force, le bruit du vent et de la pluie. Une jeune femme à la posture fine et menue, vint à son tour près de Nothias. Des mèches de cheveux soyeux, d'un blond tirant sur une blancheur stupéfiante, s'échappaient de son capuchon abaissé. Ses mains jointes au creux de son ventre, reflétait les tourments qui suppliciaient son esprit. _

_Impassible, Nothias restait aux côtés de son cousin reposant sous terre. Son port noble et élégant ne perdait de sa constance. Il observa et suivit du coin de l'œil celle qui s'agenouillait à présent au pied de la tombe. Malgré le vent, il perçut des pleures. Ses paupières émirent des battements nerveux, et son regard, gêné mais à la fois méprisant face à cet abandon de soi, se détourna du dos de la jeune femme. Il respecta malgré tout son recueillement, bien que l'envie soudaine d'écarter ses larmes du tombeau de son cousin, bouillonnait en lui. Elle le souille, pensait-il, quel affront pour se vaillant combattant._

**- Qui es-tu ? **_dit-il violement, ne pouvant plus se contrôler._

_L'interpellée se redressa subitement, dévoilant un visage délicat et parsemé de larmes. Nothias jurait intérieurement. Elle ne semblait être qu'une vulgaire vélane, amouraché de son cousin. Il implorait qu'Archibald et elle, ne furent jadis ensemble._

**- Eloa Safranis. **

_Elle s'appropria soudainement de la main de Nothias, toujours posée sur le sarcophage. Un sentiment de révulsion s'empara de son esprit, mais il ne montra en rien un tel affront à la sorcière. La caresse que ses paumes exaltaient, troubla légèrement le sorcier de marbre, ainsi que ce regard larmoyant. Il ne se contint plus, et ôta vigoureusement sa main. Un mouvement furtif de la seconde silhouette, massive et impérieuse, l'interpella. Ses yeux l'observèrent rapidement. Un garde de cette fameuse Eloa._

**- Je te remercie pour ta bravoure. Je prie Merlin pour que ta vengeance soit accomplie. **_Débita-elle soudainement, d'une voix dure. _**Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, s'en est troublant.**

_Se relevant, elle ôta toute trace de sa faiblesse du revers de sa main. _

**- Nous nous reverrons alors à Poudlard. **_Annonça-t-elle un sourire en coin, avant de rejoindre son garde._

_Nothias restait interloqué, observant jusqu'à leur disparition le couple. Assailli par milles questionnements, il demeurait désormais seul dans le cimetière, proche du corps de son cousin. Toute présence de témoin dorénavant nulle, les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent. Baissant le regard, l'ombre sur ses pommettes rehaussées fut accentuée par ses longs cils charnus. La peine qu'il affichait désormais n'en fut qu'exagérée. Son dos se voûta au fur et à mesure que sa tête s'abaissait contre son buste. S'appuyant de sa main sur le sarcophage, il demeura quelques minutes en cette posture rigide, l'esprit plongé en de profondes méditations, et torturé par les remords et les regrets. _

_Son point de chute était atteint. Proche de cette communauté de sorciers, de l'Angleterre, il ne connaissait néanmoins leur culture, et leur attitude. Malgré tout, le ministère était désormais à porter de main, ainsi que Poudlard, l'école où son cousin venait de terminer ses études, au printemps dernier. Cet homme, le chef des auror, ainsi que cette Eloa, lui serait bénéfique pour poursuivre son enquête, et éclairer la noirceur des secrets qui entouraient Archibald. _

_Je dois me ressaisir, et être fort, pensait-il. _

_Son corps plié en deux, se redressa subitement. Son visage reprit de son impassibilité et de son aura froide. D'une main, il repoussa ses cheveux ruisselant de cette pluie, et de son allure élégante et snob, il quitta le cimetière. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Vos critiques sont les bienvenues :).  
Le chapitre suivant est à remanier. J'espère le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine. Cependant, je m'absente dès lundi durant 5 semaines. J'en suis désolée, mais les vacances n'attendent pas ^^.  
Bon été à tous._**


	2. Souhaits et Promesses

_**Souhaits et promesses.**_

_Les mêmes ténèbres venaient voiler les rayons ardents de cet été. Le soleil fut incessamment chassé par sa jalouse sœur. La lune, engloutissant désormais le royaume à ses pieds d'une obscurité opaque, rarement agrémenté de ses éclats argentés, n'hésitait point à faire appel aux nuages noirs pour approfondir l'angoisse et la torpeur d'une nuit. En un coin reculé de l'Angleterre, l'agitation grouillait. Elle écarta spontanément les nuages pour entrapercevoir ce tumulte qui osait exposer leur bravoure et leur orgueil à bafouer sa nébulosité._

_L'impatience et l'irritation crispaient à cet instant les traits d'une jeune élève. Son front s'appuyait contre la vitre d'un carrosse, qui déambulait le long d'un chemin boueux et malmené par les pierres qui le cheminaient. Son regard, malgré les trombes d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long du verre et brouillaient sa vue, fixait un point quelconque en ce paysage sombre. La distraction qu'elle recherchait, ne venait en rien. Les grains de sable du sablier du Temps, avaient beau s'écouler comme à l'accoutumé, le temps n'avançait point à son goût._

_Les élèves qui partageaient son coche, médisaient à son sujet, oubliant à la fois discrétion et respect. Les sifflements de leurs langues fourchues et méprisantes, venaient distinctement à son oreille. Cette Poufsouffle calomniait l'arrogance qu'on lui avait porté quelques temps plutôt ; le remerciement qu'elle escomptait pour avoir tenu une porte à cette sorcière, n'avait point vibré à son ouïe. Insensible à cette politesse, la sorcière impatiente s'était assise, le dos droit, muette de toute bienveillance envers cette cinquième année. Son blason de Serpentard brillait fièrement à sa poitrine, et attisa par conséquent la rancœur de l'élève dévouée._

_Certes, son cœur s'était gonflé d'un profond mépris, et d'une violente offense face à ce sourire délicat et cette bonté qui brillait dans ce regard, l'invitant à se joindre à leur calèche. Le corps raide et l'esprit empoisonné par le dédain, elle devança la Poufsouffle dans l'habitacle, le menton relevé de défis. Cet entêtement et ce comportement, lui étaient inhabituels. La cause se trouvait dehors. Roide d'émotions et de frissons, son chemin menant aux coches, s'était interrompu brusquement. Quelques élèves surpris par cet arrêt subit, suivirent son regard, mais reprirent leur route, nonchalants, n'apercevant rien d'exceptionnel. _

_Ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Le relent fétide de la mort n'avait point encore effleuré la courbe de leur cou gracile. Les phalanges décharnées d'une main, ne s'étaient appropriées sous leurs yeux d'une âme innocente ou d'un de leur proche. Ils ne pouvaient alors discerner ces Sombrals et leurs corps squelettiques. De poignants souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Ces créatures réveillaient l'acte sordide dont elle avait été jadis témoin. Les rires la secouèrent, et le bonheur soudain qui vibrait à ses côtés l'écoeura et lui fit à la fois, envie. Ce sourire chaleureux que cette Poufsouffle lui accordait, n'aggrava que l'amertume qui s'hasarder dans ses songes._

_Le coche sursautait sur des pavés en pierre. Le portail de Poudlard semblait franchi, et les voitures s'arrêtaient ponctuellement devant le grand escalier. Les portières s'ouvraient automatiquement, signe que le voyage était clos. Basculant son capuchon sur de soyeux cheveux noirs, Octavia se précipita sur les marches abruptes de pierre. Le claquement de ses talons, n'émit qu'un faible écho face à l'assourdissante averse. Une semaine de pluie incessante. Tenant fermement le tissu de sa cape qui protégeait son visage de la tempête, elle reprit son souffle en haut des marches, à l'abri du perron. _

_La fortune se distrayait à torturer les âmes en peine. _

_Le regard bleuté de la sorcière se posa inopportunément sur les créatures ailées. Le sentiment qu'elle cherchait en vain à évanouir de ses pensées depuis printemps dernier, l'assaillit. Une poigne, aux griffes affilées, emprisonnait son cœur, et faisait perler de fines gouttes de sang, et de larmes sur ses joues. L'angoisse, longtemps combattue, embrouillait de nouveau ses sens. Un vide naissait autour d'elle. La solitude l'étreignait, et une cruelle absence se fit orgueilleuse. _

_Evelyne. _

_Son regard notait une vilaine cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil du Sombral, qui ne cessait de la fixer. Perturbée et brûlée par ce contact et ce lien qui surgissait entre la créature et la sorcière, Octavia détourna ses prunelles, et accourut dans le hall de Poudlard. D'une main tremblante, elle essuya ses joues rougies par sa course et par ses sens affolés. Sa retraite fut troublée par l'arrivée en nombre d'élèves. Se dissimulant prestement derrière une alcôve, elle porta une main à son coeur pour récupérer un souffle suffocant, irrégulier et rauque par l'émotion. Un sifflement aiguë perçait ses oreilles, ses yeux se plissèrent pour cause d'une vue qui se brouillait. Elle désirait ardemment rejoindre la froideur et le calme des cachots des Serpentards, et délaisser le temps d'une nuit, les réminiscences du passé. _

**- Que fais-tu dans le hall ? La cérémonie commence.**

_Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Une inspiration surprise s'échappèrent d'entres elles contre sa volonté. Le préfet de Poufsouffle s'avançait en sa direction, le visage vraisemblablement inquiet, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue du serpent qui ornait ses vêtements._

**- Dépêches toi, si tu ne veux pas subir une punition le premier soir.**

_La colère raidit le corps de la sorcière et assombrit son regard. D'une démarche insolente, elle se satisfit de l'oeil méprisant du préfet. Claquant impérieusement ses talons et déhanchant volontairement sa taille, elle devança le garçon en le vrillant d'un regard noir et menaçant._

**- J'attends vainement il me semble. **_Le provoquait-elle._

_Elle lui tourna définitivement le dos, et se dirigea vers la grande salle et les quatre longues tables de bois. Consciente du regard du préfet, elle se défit de sa cape de voyage, dévoilant à ses yeux une robe noire à larges bretelles pardessus une chemise blanche. Elle cintrait parfaitement sa taille fine. Et la jupe ample, grâce aux jupons de tulle sombre, divulguait le creux de ses genoux et le galbe de ses mollets, d'une blancheur éclatante qu'on ne pouvait que soupçonner leur douceur et leur fragilité._

_Un léger tintement de cristal l'accueillit lorsqu'elle dépassa les grandes portes. Les quelques élèves proches de celles-ci, se retournèrent à son entrée. Impassiblement et indifférente, elle fixait des yeux la table des Serpentards dans sa marche, alors que le directeur de Poudlard débutait son énième et répétitif discours de bienvenue et de mise en garde._

**- C'est avec joie que je vous accueille mes chers élèves …**

_Continuant de longer la table des Serpentard, résonnant sans incrédulité ses talons, Octavia sollicitait une place libre._

- … **pour une nouvelle année …**

_Son dos droit, son visage fermé, et sa mâchoire contractée, trahissaient ses pensées. L'agacement gâtait ses traits, alors qu'on ne cessait de lui refuser une place sur ce maudit banc. Même entres eux, les Serpentards se plaisent à rabaisser leur confères. Les têtes moqueuses ne se rassasiaient du spectacle qu'Octavia pouvait leur offrir._

- … **vos vacances se sont bien …**

_Elle dut se résigner à occuper le début du banc, là où prochainement, les premières années viendraient s'asseoir. Les regards vrillaient encore sur elle. Elégamment, elle rejeta sa longue queue de cheval pour se donner de la prestance, et se mit en devoir, imperturbable, d'écouter attentivement le discours._

- … **les règles, bien que vous commenciez sûrement à les connaître par cœur. Interdiction d'aller dans la forêt interdite, de faire usage de sorts de duel, de sortir à la nuit tombée … **

_Les paupières d'Octavia s'alourdissaient. Le discours du directeur assommait les élèves, exceptés les premières années qui trépignaient nerveusement dans un coin de la salle. Les observant, une certaine nostalgie l'envahissait. Ses six premières années semblaient lointaines, enchevêtrées dans une bulle de bonheur, inaccessible désormais par un immense fossé de peine et de souffrance. Elle déglutit difficilement à cette pensée. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. L'élève à sa diagonale, la fixait sensiblement. Se redressant contre son dossier, elle vrilla à son tour un regard emplis de supériorité._

_Ses cheveux blonds accrochaient la lueur des chandelles, et de l'orage, lui conférant une auréole de saint. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et le sourire en coin qui naissait sur ses lèvres en cette particulière rencontre, n'évoquait qu'un partisan du mal. Soutenant ces prunelles émeraude, l'affront durait bien assez à son goût, et une phrase cinglante lui brûlait les lèvres. La voix forte et le changement de tonalité du directeur, l'alertèrent cependant, et elle se détourna de l'inopportun. _

**- Vous le savez toutefois, bien que vingt ans se soient écoulés depuis la mort de Voldemort, et que leurs courageux combattants, savourent des années de paix, le printemps dernier a été le témoin d'une tragique remémoration. **_Les murmures et les rumeurs commençaient à s'élever des quatre tables. La nouvelle ne leur était point inconnue. _**Les aurors ne savent encore qui a pu réunir une nouvelle fois, les disciples du mage noir. Les troubles semblent perdurer, ainsi que l'enquête. De ce fait, toutes sorties au Pré-au-Lard, seront supprimées.**

_Les commérages cessèrent pour laisser place à des cris d'indignations. La nuque droite, le regard d'Octavia se posa lentement sur les membres de sa maison. Quelques sourires en coin fusaient et illuminaient les visages d'un éclat sordide. Certains protestaient, d'autres semblaient pris par de tourmentes questions et d'inquiétudes. Longtemps les familles de sang pur, s'étaient résignées à la mort de leur mage, et ne souhaitaient désormais s'allier ou prendre parti de nouveau, préférant les temps de paix._

**- Choisis ton camp ! **_Entendait-elle au loin un jeune sorcier, menaçant de sa baguette son voisin de face._

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelle naïveté. _

_La répartition suivit. Les premières années de Serpentard se joignirent à leur table, à ses côtés. Leur enthousiasme touchait Octavia. Ce sentiment lui semblait désormais étranger et inaccessible. L'insociabilité et l'animosité rongeaient son cœur. Elle n'accorderait point sa confiance, son amitié ou son amour à autrui désormais. Une précieuse maille s'était brisée, l'équilibre de son âme était rompu à tout jamais._

_Le parchemin de répartition fut enroulé. Le vacarme des élèves reprit, attendant impatiemment le dîner gargantuesque de la rentrée. Cependant, le directeur gardait dans sa main, le choixpeau magique. Octavia remarqua un élève, le dos voûté et le menton baissé, à l'emplacement où se tenait auparavant les premières années. _

**- Contre la coutume, nous accueillions à Poudlard aujourd'hui, un jeune homme fort brillant. Il rentre en septième année …**

_Des murmures interrogatifs dissimulèrent la voix du directeur. Quel sorcier pouvait bien interrompre ses années d'études, pour venir par la suite à Poudlard ? L'orgueil et la fierté empêchaient et estompait tout envie d'effectuer une année dans une autre école. Un secret perfide, une obligation inquiétante ne pouvaient que pousser ce jeune homme à venir ici._

**- Silence s'il vous plait.** _Sommait le vieil homme d'une voie grave, implorant l'ordre d'une main._

_Cette dernière s'abaissa pour se tendre vers le dit élève, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Le garçon déplia ses bras qu'il avait maintenu croisé contre son buste depuis son arrivée. S'étant dissimulé derrière la masse des jeunes élèves, il avait étudié soigneusement l'attitude de chaque personne, étudiants, professeurs, surveillants, en un profond mutisme. Tirant d'un mouvement brusque sur le bas de sa veste à deux boutons, il défroissa des plis imaginaires avant d'accepter l'invitation du directeur. _

_Un reniflement de dédain vint aux oreilles d'Octavia. Un simple coup d'œil rapide, la renseigna sur le trouble fête. Le Serpentard blond s'avérait outré et jaloux de l'attitude de ce nouveau, et l'attrait qu'il semblait exercer sur la gente féminine. Le mouvement de tête qu'il entreprit, immobile aux côtés du directeur, suscitèrent de bruyants gloussements et voix aiguës. Conscient du regard de centaines d'élèves sur lui, il avait volontairement rejeté cette mèche de cheveux qui le chatouillait. Sa posture et ses cheveux noirs inspiraient un certain mystère, une allure et une attraction chez les jeunes élèves. Alors que sa détermination et son assurance impressionnaient Octavia._

_Ses boucles brunes furent soudainement écrasées par le choixpeau._

**- Nothias De Maurrissa.  
- ****Griffondor !**

_Le choixpeau avait hésité, ce qui n'étonnait guère Octavia. L'élève exprimait une froideur et une dureté sur son visage, qu'il en était troublé. Elle suivit des yeux le garçon s'avançait vers la dernière table, accueilli par les applaudissements. Aucun sourire, aucune expression n'émanait de lui._ _Sa froideur l'interpellait, et la comparaison avec sa propre misanthropie la désorientait. Son regard biaisa vers le Serpentard blond. Ses yeux verts pesaient sur elle. De nouvelles amitiés ne pourraient lui être bénéfiques ? _

_Alors qu'Octavia se résonnait à être plus sociable, Nothias fixait délibérément son assiette, les mains jointes sur ses jambes. Ses phalanges blanchirent sous la force de sa poigne. L'accueil chaleureux dont il avait été honoré, s'estompa rapidement à la vue de ce regard noir et menaçant. On s'éloigna de lui, et on reprit les conversations auparavant délaissées. _

_Vengeance, vengeance, se promit-il._

* * *

_**Vos critiques sont les bienvenues :).  
La suite ne sera que pour début septembre Vacances ^^.**_

**_Candy Sheep._**


End file.
